Goutou - Tougou
by Gengibre
Summary: Por la tarde Osomatsu recibió un intimidante mensaje. Intentó ignorarlo y seguir con el resto del día como si nada, vaguear y molestar a algunos de sus hermanos, sonaba bastante bien y tendrían la casa solo para ellos seis. Pero el mensaje se repitió, y con solo una cita Osomatsu tuvo que ceder; "actúa como un buen hermano mayor, Osomatsu".
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Osomatsu x Choromatsu | Tougou x ¿?

Aclaraciones: Violación (No me decido si explícita o leve... Hm, lo decidiré después). Lemon (¿un fAnFic con violacion, pero sin lemon? Já, no en mi guardia). Trafico de blancas, o al menos el intento, no conozco mucho pero me informaré. Hasta ahora, eso tengo.

Soy como Osomatsu en pachinko; no ganó nada escribiendo esto, todos los personajes son de su dueño original, la situacion - trama es mía... Eso creo :v

Welp... ¡Hasta abajo!

* * *

El mensaje que recibió durante el almuerzo decía:

"Más te vale venir al cuarto para las siete a la vieja escuela abandonada. No creo que necesites que te recuerde dónde está, o que quieras que te repita lo qué te puede pasar si no llegas exactamente a esa hora."

El contacto era desconocido tal cual su celular no podía leer el número privado y de larga distancia. La firma que ponía el final de la nota era algo de lo que no tenía suficiente conocimiento cómo para entender a qué se refería. Parecía un juego de palabras, o una marca registrada, quizá un nuevo tipo de persona le buscaba. Intentó remarcar una vez más a ése numero y llamar a la policía, pero al volver a marcar salía la voz robótica entre femenina que se disculpaba, que ese número no existía.

Intuyó, entonces, que quién sea que le marcó utilizó un teléfono desechable o le arrancó el chip a las minutos de marcarle para que no le localizaran. El punto estaba traslado, como él lo estaría dentro de unos minutos mientras continuaba caminado entre las desoladas calles del barrio bajo hasta el lugar citado. No había ni sol, pero tampoco apariencia por antojar una llovizna, solo la seca noche comenzando a darle la orden a las farolas de luz por encenderse a cada paso que daba, alejándose de las pocas personas que transitaban en dirección contraria a sus pasos.

Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadero opacado por la oscuridad, así lo sintió al tragar duro y repasar su mirada por las visibles ventanas rotas de la institución desolada. No era que los llamados fantasmas le asustasen, eran miedos menores de los que aún así temía pero aguantaba, era el qué podría encontrarse allí que tanto repelús le daba.

Una pequeña luz destellaba desde una ventana en lo más alto del edificio, debía alzar la cabeza en alto para alcanzar a verlo, que se diferenciaba de las otras por no estar rota, y la nombrada luz quitándole cierto mal augurio pero optando por darle misterio.

Puso un pie enfrente del otro, y en cuánto paró de hacer aquello ya estaba en las fauces de la puerta del vidrio cuarteado. Suspiró profundamente y pasó una mano por la manecilla oxidada, se valoró para girarla y abrir, aunque en el fondo oraba porque al entrar fuera recibido por uno de sus hermanos con una trampa o broma, si se podía.

Pero, bueno, el idiota fue él por terminar de convencerse en ir a aquel lugar, aunque salió sin avisar ni mencionar cuándo volvería o dónde, lo único que lamentaba en caso de cavar su propia tumba era que hoy no podría darle lo suyo a su waifu.

* * *

Por la tarde tras acabar de comer una sensación desagradable junto al postre, una muy rica rebanada de flan napolitano con merengue de vainilla encima, se resintió en todo su cuerpo, algo bastante extraño ya que el flan estaba buenísimo. No eran los restos de la comida haciendo su trabajo, lo tenía bastante claro, porque además de él ninguno otro se sintió mal por la comida y postre, a pesar de que la mayoría repitió, y tal vez no fue la deliciosa pasta con salsa de tomate y cebolla que su mamá preparó sino el nerviosismo por ese extraño y misterioso mensaje en su bandeja del celular.

Mientras lo pensaba mejor, aún no llegaba la hora que marcó el sujeto; el reloj en la pared marcaba las cinco y media, menos se convencía de por qué debía ir a ese lugar. No era nada de lo que él tuviera que ver. ¿Le debía dinero a alguien? Sí, a todos, pero vivían bajo el mismo techo así que no había mucho del qué preocuparse.

¿Sería otra de las artimañas próximas a fallar de Chibita e Iyami? No lo creía, no eran tan listos como él, o estúpidos, para hacerles algo en un día tan ocupado como el de hoy.

Se suponía que el comité de vecinos había organizado una pequeña fiesta para todos aquellos que obtuvieron un boleto de lotería, y perdieron, esperando durante toda la semana con ansias saber si fue ganador o no. El único ganador fue su tío, el papá de Hanako, que en compensación a los que no pudieron tener el tan ansiado dinero de la lotería decidió hacer una fiesta con todos los conocidos y amigos, asimismo para celebrarle el cumpleaños a su hija que sería dentro de varios meses.

Mientras todos comían, reían y bebían acompañados el uno por el otro en la fiesta en el centro de la calle, la familia Matsuno se contentaba con estar varados en sus cosas y asuntos. Eran tan solo Matsuyo y Matsugo quienes se arreglaron para ir al lugar; Matsuyo, que sabía desde que su pariente lejano le invitó personalmente a la fiesta que no podría ir a otra de esta categoría, se compró uno de los mejores vestidos que pudo encontrar en tan poco tiempo en el centro comercial. Una especie de boutique con varios diseños realzados y elegantes ubicado junto a una joyería, y un pequeño puesto de libros, pero no tiene importancia, donde su segundo hijo la acompañó para probarse unos cuantos vestidos, terminándole de gustar al final uno que entre los dos escogieron, le dieron el buen visto, y barato.

Naranja que se acentuaba con su piel, decorado con pliegues coloridos que daban un aspecto brillante pero sin lastimar la vista, y por debajo de donde irían unas hombres los holanes congeniaban con un fino hilo blanco que le daba la sutil muestra de sus hombros al caminar, sin mangas o tirantes. Perfectamente maquillada y peinada con glamour.

Matsugo... También iba bien.

Ambos padres se despidieron, cedieron la responsabilidad al más confiable, y aclararon que regresarían no muy tarde, que nada de incongruencias ni estropear nada. Como era además de fiesta un convivio vecinal llevaban un segundo lato con comida que ella misma había hecho así como el pay, solo que ese lo escondió para que sus hijos no se lo comieran y pudiese llevarlo.

Osomatsu estaba agradecido por la falta de atención que sus hermanos ponían en ciertas cosas, de algún modo y en algunos casos, porque si fuesen casi tan perceptibles como él ya habrían notado el leve audible chasquido que ejercía con su lengua a causa de los nervios.

En el tiempo que le tomó a su madre arreglarse, y un poco a su padre también, probablamente, el reloj continuó avanzando de forma tortuosa. Las seis con quince se alzaba a descifrar. Todomatsu se hospedaba en Telefolandia y parecía no querer empacar sus maletas de allá, Ichimatsu permanecía con la cabeza asomada por la ventana, tratando de escuchar o espiar, que parecía ser lo mismo, a Jyushi y Karamatsu, quienes estaban muy ocupados atendiendo la guitarra del doloroso como para prestar mínima atención a los gruñidos que emitía el cuarto gato. Preguntaría de quién está defendiendo su territorio, pero de inmediato centró su atención a Choromatsu.

Leía el periódico con una mirada tan concentrada que los bostezos reñían en querer escaparse de su boca con solo verlo, contuvo la respiración, y se perdió en la verde mirada de esos bellos ojos que detallaban uno a uno los trabajos en los que podría ser bueno pedir una solicitud.

Si estuviesen solos le arrancaría de las manos esas grandes hojas de papel y lo obligaría a sentarse entre sus piernas si tanto quería leerlas, pero el pasar tiempo junto a sus otros hermanos era algo que le quitaba ciertos privilegios, ¿ó era a ellos? La cúspide era que no podía soportar estar tanto tiempo separado de su Pajamatsu, incluso si fuese estar en el mismo cuarto a escasos metros, pero bajo ciertas circunstancias.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si fuese a ese sitio, y no volviese a ver a su Chorowaifupajamatsu? Perdería la razón y sus razones para respirar se tornarían tan monótonas como el tiempo mismo pasando con desvelo.

No quiero eso, piensa tensándose de hombros. Estaba acostado sobre uno de los cojines más cómodos de la casa con la fresca brisa de la entrada a la tarde sacudiendo vehementemente su cabello, en su mano izquierda tenía una cerveza bien fría, y está tenso.

Sin embargo, el ringtone de un celular lo desconectó de sus pensamientos, habló entonces en lo que llevaba de minutos con un tono vago en su somnolienta voz.

\- ¡Totty, contesta o arrójalo por la ventana! ¡Quiero dormir!

\- No es el mío, Osomatsu nī san - Todomatsu contestó con su dulce voz, pero en el fondo Osomatsu sabía que se lo decía con tanto fastidio por irrumpir en sus cosas como la que él ejerció, sin levantar su vista del celular. -, es el tuyo.

\- Ah.

Era otro mensaje. El tono se acalló en cuanto desbloqueó la pantalla sin introducir ningún dígito, tenía sus secretos como todos los ahí reunidos, pero se tomaba su tiempo para disfrazarlos en carpetas de las que nadie se daría cuenta, solamente deslizó el dedo por dónde se debía. A la pantalla saltó su inicio y con ella las nombradas carpetas: "Novias momentáneas", "Cosplay para mi Waifu" y "Porno Hardcore", ni aunque sus hermanos sintieran la necesidad de curiosear su celular ni locos se acercarían a esos bucles con información horripilante.

Nadie lo sabía, más allá de esas estaban sus mensajes. Mensajes que recibía por ciertos motivos más allá de los que alguien podría entender, más allá de los que Choromatsu podría resolver. Aunque sí, en uno tenía la imagen de un perfecto traje de Sailor Moon que se acomodaría perfecto al cuerpo de su Waifu, pero como dije; nadie lo vería.

Ahí estaba el nuevo mensaje.

"Te estoy vigilando. Ven sino quieres que algo - malo - le pase a tus hermanos".

La sangre se le heló así como sus pupilas se contrajeron con horror por la amenaza. Trató de asomar su cabeza por la ventana, que por la paz de su sistema Ichimatsu dejó de lado para subir hasta donde ellos estaban, Jyushi bajó y el resto es otra historia para el segundo y cuarto. Solo veía carpas azules colocadas sobre las mesas para prevenir un aguacero y cubrir a las personas del sol, éstas repletas de gente que comía efusiva y feliz, personas cuyos nombre no tomaba en cuenta, pero que conocía y sabía identificar por cuál sería una amenaza.

Ninguno lo presentaba, todos eran de tolerancia baja al alcohol, pero eso no quería decir que eran peligrosos.

"No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo. Puedo verte, pero tú a mí no. Actúa como un buen hermano, Osomatsu".

La firma se repitió por tercera vez. Algo se retorció en su interior, y era demasiado tarde como para decir que era por la culpa del almuerzo de hace horas. Miró una vez más a Choromatsu, a pesar de que no era muy común que éste le diera una sonrisa tímida parecía que este día en especial todo en su ser tramara un complot.

Era pura e inocente, en los pómulos que se esforzaban con naturalidad por curvar esa tierna boca en una sonrisa se teñían del color favorito de Osomatsu. El periódico cubría su rostro, que no era como si Todo y Jyushi les estuvieran prestando atención pero el pudor se lo imponía como prohibido. Las esmeraldas también sonreían, y por desgracia él debía llegar y matar ese preciado momento haciendo algo por demás irrespetuoso.

No quiero eso. Se lamenta y jadea un perdón en su mente cuando Choromatsu se voltea, asqueado, por esa seña en la baja entrepierna del de sudadero rojo. Es por despistar, que no se preocupe por su morboso hermano mayor, pero no puede evitar sentir un peso más sobre sus ya tensos hombros.

* * *

Aquello lo trae aquí. El interior vacío y polvoroso de una antigua institución, una grande y recóndita con montones de estudiantes asistiendo a sus aulas, profesores enseñando sus distintos tópicos y materias, y directores guiando la escuela con ciertos reglamentos. Es gris y el nocturno ambiente acrecientan cierto temor en él, la capucha del sudadero cubre parte de su rostro, pero aún así entiende que esta oscuridad lo traga y otorga camuflaje sin pedirlo.

Llega a las escaleras, sube a la planta donde, según contó los pisos hasta la luz, está el sujeto que haría pagar por amenazarle de esa manera.

Es sofocante, pero lo es aún más hasta paralizarlo en su sitio el toparse con el hombre que trajo muchas pesadillas a su frágil mente durante su niñez. Tougou le da la espalda sentado en una silla de cuero que está frente a un escritorio muy fino, demasiado para haberlo dejado en un sitio como éste, y su codo derecho parece moverse de un modo que da a pensar que está escribiendo sobre un papel como un hombre de la época contemporánea a la tecnología. La luz era emitida por una vela, un muy buen recurso si quería quedarse a oscuras en tan poco tiempo, y era lo suficientemente grande como para regresarle el color de rojo oscuro al vivido que solía tener.

Piensa por unos minutos que aquel sujeto no ha notado su presencia, está tentado a irse y dejar ese sitio, llamar a al policía suena tan seguro en estos momentos. En primer lugar, ¿cómo coño salió de prisión? ¡La policía no debía ser tan estúpidamente cómo para hacer algo así! ¿Y si se escapó? Habría matado a mucha más gente de la que le dijo entonces en su . Se giró la suela de su tenis y optó por marcharse, al fin liberándose de la parálisis por el miedo, pero aquella voz dejó el teléfono en su lugar para reemplazar los mensajes con algo peor.

\- Osomatsu... Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo has estado?

Recuerda la primera vez que vio esa fingida sonrisa de amabilidad plasmada en su horrible cara, los mortíferos ojos curveados en una alegría indignante eran la causa de ese estremecimiento en su estómago. Esperaba que de una vez mostrará ese verdadero rostro, la sensación cosquilleó en su puño. La bilis subió por su garganta, pero lo forzó a responder.

\- Mucho mejor si te fueras de mi vista. - Sus palabras irradiaban furia y, sin embargo, su mirada reflejaba una superlativa aún más grande para aquel sentimiento. Tougou le sonrió nuevamente con carisma.

\- Tan directo como siempre, mi pequeño Osomatsu - Retrocedió unos pasos cuando el hombre de traje a cuadros se acercó a él, maldiciendo sus débiles piernas por temblar en momentos tan circunstanciales como estos. -, pero iré al grano, ya que tanto deseas dejarme a mi suerte, yo, que soy tu querido amigo; **Goutou**.

\- Vamos, no tengo toooda la noche para tus melodramas, si quisiera ver una novela en vivo me hubiera quedado en casa con Karamatsu. - Apresuró al contrario, ciertamente estar junto a quien trató de secuestrarte no era algo muy gratificante. Osomatsu estaba seguro que, lo qué fuese que Tougou quiere, tendría que ver con él más un antifaz y la casa de un millonario de muy difícil acceso.

O también él, pero conociendo lo deseosos que son los hombres mayores que estuvieron en prision podía hacerse una diferente idea. Ojalá le hayan roto el...

\- Pero tu hermano Choromatsu sí. - Osomatsu vio fijamente a Tougou, la guardia baja que lo dejaba expuesto a cualquier ataque se reconstruyó con solo oír la palabra "hermano" y "Choromatsu" proviniendo de la profunda voz de Tougou, porque de todas las cosas, personas, lo qué fuese, que pudo haber sacado en primer lugar, ¿por qué a él?

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? Más bien; ¡¿qué coño quieres con él?!

\- Diez mil yenes. - Cifró, comenzando a mostrar la verdadera sonrisa con la que Osomatsu lo recordaba mejor que nadie. Conocía su debilidad y lo avaricioso que es, pero ¿qué tenía que ver? ¿Por qué esa petulante expresión de cinismo mientras se relamía los labios?

\- No tengo esa cantidad, ya por otro lado, si me la vas a dar por ofrecerte esto - Dijo, posteriormente se nalgueó el glúteo derecho y lo mostró a un Tougou que aún sonreír. -, con todo gusto te lo doy.

\- Te pagaré esa cantidad, si me vendes a Choromatsu.

Prefirió que fuera lo que le sugirió.

* * *

N/T: En el episodio piloto de Laura Bozzo, la primera vez que dijo "¡Qué pase la desgraciada!", entre yo con un bote de palomitas :v.. De acuerdo, no. Pero por escribir esto así me siento. Pensaba hacer otro Ichikara, pero como ya tengo uno aquí - por cierto, si alguien que dejó un review ahí está por aquí, muchas gracias :3 - pensé, "ñah, que flojera... Flojera... ¡Osomatsu!" Y ya está, además de que como ya dije el OsoChoro fue mi primer OTP de la serie, y no es que no me guste el TouOso, pero al igual que un ciego viendo porno; es que yo no lo veo, ¡es que no lo veo! Además, vi un pequeño cómic en Twitter que me gustó y de ahí saque la gran mayoría de la idea. Así es, así de poco original soy :v, pero tengo uno en proceso. ¿Por qué lo dije? ¡Ni idea!

Ah, y como ya deben saber todos: en el capítulo del manga donde aparece este desgracia (con amor 3) Chibita hace el juego de palabras, alterando su nombre para escribir Goutou, que vendría siendo ladrón, algo que desconojona a Tougou. Por ello el título y la palabra que dice durante la charla con Osomatsu. Jaja, original :'v

Welp...

:)... Me voy.


	2. Chapter 2

"El problema en tener una OTP, es que no puedes ver ningún doujinshi donde salga uno o el otro con alguien más. Por eso hay que ser multishipping, ¡pero no puedo! Es como tener un perro de mascota, pero comprar un gato."

Como dije; Soy como Osomatsu en el Pachinko, no consigo nada con hacer esto, salvo utilizar algo que no es mío..., sería "Prestado". Menos la trama, creo, esa me la ideé yo.

Anteriormente olvide mencionarlo, relación establecida. Pero ello es obvio.

* * *

El boleto que reposa dentro de su bolsillo marca la hora máxima en la que pueda abordar el metro. Sus manos sudan por tenerlas fuertemente apretadas y abrigadas en lo que es el interior de los bolsillos de su sudadero, hay también un poco de sudor resbalando de su frente pero es una cantidad indistinguible ocultándose en su cabello bien peinado, prefiere verlo como un reloj de arena matando esos molestos minutos de más. Cuando salió de casa no consideró que la hora era aún temprana, fueron el estrés y decepción los que lo hicieron ponerse nervioso ante todo y salir rápido tomando su mochila y las prendas más rápidas que encontró.

Ambos puntos desesperados en sus cuencas oculares viajan atareadas e intrigados de su compañero de la izquierda al de la derecha, y viceversa, uno lo voltea a ver pero él lo elude, un gran gentío de personas cada vez se aglomera más en su posterior y tapan su visión los que se saltan la fila. Jura haber visto una pequeña niña albina junto a un tipo muy alto de cabello azabache, traía una serpiente parecida a la mamba negra colgando de su hombro y un atuendo emo con toques amarillo chillón. Le sorprendería la vasta diversidad, al igual que esa loli que afortunadamente tuvo el gusto de encontrar, si no estuviese con los nervios a flor de piel. Si Todomatsu estuviera justo a su lado, seguramente le diría algo como "¡cuidado!, tu olor a virgen se está intensificando" mientras retrocede varios pasos.

Hace rato vio una rata correr por las vías vacías con lo que parecía ser un pedazo echado a perder de una barra de fibra musgosa en la punta de su hocico. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando ese bello animal infeccioso, tal vez Todomatsu sepa hablar su idioma. ¡Porque ambos son unas malditas ratas!

Espera, que al menos la persona con un desequilibrio extraño, que siempre entra a esos sitios y se sienta en la esquina para posar su sombrero -, de quién sabrá dónde lo sacó - en el polvoroso suelo lleno de bacterias y algunas envolturas de botanas con la esperanza en que alguien se apiade y deposite algo, - la fe en la humanidad, - a veces trae consigo un instrumento simple pero entretenido para aumentar los yenes cayendo al fondo del terciopelo desgarrado, y la mayor parte del tiempo hay quienes traen una guitarra para exhibir su gran talento porque no cuentan con el medio para darlo a conocer, no comience a empujar a todas las personas mientras grita incoherencias. Él está a escasos metros de la línea amarilla, si un metro a la velocidad de la luz roza su nariz para él contaría como ver su vida ante sus ojos, no le gusta tener que saber que si cae en las vías las palabras 'amarillo', 'locuaz' e 'hiperactivo' darán con la imagen de Jyushi arrojándolo inconscientemente.

Inevitablemente salta a su mente la imagen de Karamatsu tocando su guitarra, pero es difícil considerarlo entonando aquí la suya propia con la desarmonía de su canto. Primero que nada ya que, al menos debe tener talento para hacerlo.

Aunque, si debía ser sincero por lo menos en su propia cabeza y con la pequeña diosa del rió flotando en su hombro como su lado pensativo, el único que tiene y, lo único que le pediría cambiar serían esas exageradas poses y notas. El hecho que Jyushi cante también junto a él ayuda bastante, en especial al cubrir esa aguda voz con la que termina la canción -, pero esto tal vez se deba por caer del tejado -. Curiosamente para los tres restantes, incluyéndose, parece como si Ichimatsu también desease unirse a ellos, siempre que coincidentemente lo encuentra está espiando por la ventana, espiando, esa sería la palabra más correcta, o por el corredor sus lecciones privadas con lo que bien se aprecian son celos y anhelo. ¿Podría ser que esté interesado? Realmente no lo sabe, es mejor para su salud y él mismo no adentrarse a ese tema.

El altoparlante en un lugar sin ubicación exacta comienza a dar los horarios y estaciones del metro, no cree que alguien en su sano juicio haya entendido esa mezcla de letras en un idioma tal vez inventado, pero una de las latas ya ha pasado y depositado su cargamento. El olor a pastel recién salido del horno pero chamuscado inunda el ambiente, así como el vagabundo que estaba sentado en una esquina por las escaleras tiene el sombrero milagrosamente lleno de yenes y unos cuantos billetes que desconoce ser de este país, lo toma y se va con una carrera admirable subiendo cada peldaño, el recinto se llena igualmente con más personas y se antoja con desagrado de unas chocando contra él, es educado y se disculpa, desearía que la gran mayoría de esas personas contesten lo mismo. Un desagradable tipo pasó mientras se hurgaba la nariz. Otro casi se echa un eructo en su rostro, afortunadamente se le salió frente a un chico de yérsey rojo y unos pequeños auriculares blancos, esos ojos tan muertos como los de Ichimatsu reaccionaron con más melodrama que Karamatsu.

Un toqueteo leve pero ciscado en su trasero fruncen su entrecejo y boca en ve chica se invierte, se sacude un poco en su lugar y un espasmo como un calambre de medianoche en época fría recorre todo su ser. La desagradable imagen de un viejo miope, una nariz tan ancha como larga y escurriendo moco, mayormente calvo con una rueda de canas entorno a lo que le queda de cabello, es lo primero que ruega no aparezca detrás suyo en cuanto se voltee. Un retortijón envolviendo su estómago porque el toqueteo apareció nuevamente, y ahora presiente una forma sobresaliente tratar de clavarse en él con esfuerzo, se agranda, como si fuese una nalgada justo en su nalga izquierda virgen con una intromisión indeseada.

\- Lo lamento, señor. - Pronuncia muy débilmente un niño pequeño, es lo que algunas personas en los foros y páginas de internet denominan como shota, trae entre las manos una caja café medianamente grande, con hoyos en los costados, y que parece croar desde el interior. Las esquinas siendo lo suficientemente puntiagudas para simular... Esa cosa. Se emocionaría, pero solo si fuese una loli como la que vio hacía ya un rato.

\- No importa. - Sobrepone quedo, casi tragándose unas bien merecidas palabras, los ojos de la madre lo miran fijamente, es una expresión peor que la de Todo y prefiere evitarse el problema. Porque aparentemente quién le estuvo golpeando el trasero era la caja donde se halla una rana y lo que intentó propasarse una esquina muy picuda.

Choromatsu vuelve a girarse, claramente abochornado y con sus orejas pareciendo ser iluminadas con un fuerte foco de luz, quedando de espaldas contra ambos, y de forma irrespetuosa contra uno que gustaba su emparedado de atún a escasos metros de la escena, avanza unos pasos hacia adelante para no tener que repetir el incidente, y recae por el sonido engañosamente ruidoso del metro que, traqueteando como la columna de un esqueleto siendo tocado bruscamente por otro tal cual xilófono, el suyo al fin está por llegar. La emoción renovada nuevamente, y como al principio de la noticia, ganando le da el valor por asomar unos centímetros la cabeza y contemplar los focos de luz delanteros cegarle levemente unos segundos, que echa la cabeza para atrás con tal de no perderla antes del concierto; ahí mismo va a perder el conocimiento como se debe. Las luces deslumbrantes que lo cegarán levemente deben ser la de los reflectores y las luces de neón que las varias varas luminosas desprenderán, no de un metro rayado e incivilizado por malhechores.

¡No puede creerlo! ¡Son las nueve y cuarto, y dentro de quince minutos más conocerá a su ídolo en persona! ¡Nyān chan, quien además presentará a su nueva contraparte durante el espectáculo! Es una nota especial que se filtró desde las profundidades de la web, divulgada por un tipo fanatizado con la vida de una persona desconocida que ni aunque use uñas y dientes por conseguir entrar a su vida conseguirá volverse algo más que un amigo; ¡justo como él! Aquel seguramente no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, pero fue esa vagues la que le dio pie a esta suertuda situación.

Las puertas del metro se abren ante sus esmeraldas ojos, le ha costado un jalón de greñas tanto suyo como de otros llegar hasta ahí, que se expanden lagrimosos de al fin lograr lo que tanto ansía desde que se enteró el día de anteayer. El, en principio, desalentador día con la sensación de una patada en la entrepierna terminará aún mejor de lo que se prometió lo terminaría él mismo antes de cerrar en un azore la puerta principal. Y todo gracias a que no esperó al imbécil de Osomatsu nī san para que lo acompañase.

...

No consiguió el empleo.

Karamatsu sirvió enfrente de él un platón lleno con carne preparada y empanizada de los muchos modos distintos en los que el mayor de ambos se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde leyendo recetarios y practicando sazones. Por la tarde de la historia el tercero de los seis volvió con su traje de presentación para el trabajo desigual a como se lo llevó por la mañana, desarreglado y en el vórtice de su peinado del despeinado se alzaban los dos inconfundibles cabellos Matsu. Quien lo recibió fue un Kara con la mejilla roja, un incandescente tintineo carmín como un foco policial, y latiendo con el corazón en la mano, tremendo golpe le dieron, por la expresión cabizbaja que arrastraba su hermano; la novedad, sin embargo, venía meciéndose en sus manos dentro de un empaque ocre y sofisticado con una estampa del lugar destinatario.

Cada una de las manos del Matsu segundo teniendo en la palma el dolor de imperceptibles ampollas por las incontables quemaduras, eran disfrazadas con un guante notablemente lindo y de apariencia primaveral en un detallista vistazo, una mariposa era el exacto enfatizado de ambas piezas de tela bordadas a pesar de que el intenso crecimiento de mosquitos y moscas molestaban notoriamente, una que otra parándose en su mejilla, un mosquito en los baños se paró en la pierna de Totty y ahora el justo destino delataba con burla una gran marca rojiza, que hinchada aparentaba un bulto en sus pantalones con dobladillo.

Fue verdaderamente humillante, pero hilarante.

Una mosca movía sus patas en equis, sacando filo a un inexistente cuchillo, como si tocara el violín más pequeño del mundo, mientras sorbía por su boca de popote una gangosa sustancia verde limón, abanicó él su diestra entonces donde estuvo la mosca posando y ella voló, pensó en qué estaría un mes mínimo fastidiándole tanto a él como a los otros. ¿Qué más daba? Al menos no compraron queso recientemente añejo. Las milanesas, una de las cosas que colmaban el enorme platón, unas adornadas con lechuga, arroz a un lado y una que otra ternera, asimismo unas muy vastas cantidades de carne que reemplazarían chicles en una dulcería. Un chasquido con olor a cigarrillo caló en su memoria, aunque intentó determinar haciéndose una idea borrosa del por qué terminó sin entender el ardor del segundo más importante que el corazón, la tráquea le consumía un rasposo sentimiento, tosió un par de desvíos mientras Karamatsu no lo veía golpeando su pecho como si golpeara la espalda de un bebé.

Lo peor no fue el haber perdida la oportunidad.

Un vaso con un tercio de leche sin sucumbir, bebió de él sin demorarse y saciándose lo requerido, y otros seis más de plástico en diferentes colores al frente de los platos bien acomodados por la mano de su hermano mayor. Giró cuidadosamente el vaso verde entre sus dedos, la zurda procurando sujetarlo sin regar nada, unos delgados pliegos de venda adornando la fina mano de pianista, que aquella sustancia era para poder despejar el gañote una vez terminada la merienda. Masticaba como si no hubiese pasado una semana en prisión, tragaba lo triturado alzando la cabeza, y bebía para deslizarlo mucho mejor en un placentero orden, a penas iba un mordisco del restante premio y se sentía lleno. La sensación de renovación rodeando en un vapor decaído y pesado al portador del sudadero azul delataban el ánimo de quién trajo la carne, Karamatsu vestía sobre este un mandil ya no blanco con las manchas que se jugarían como una decepcionante derrota fácil en un juego de paintball con una estrategia de cinco contra uno. Del único bolsillo delantero del mandil, con una enorme mancha morada a lo largo de todo el pecho cuyo olor recordaba equívocamente al esmalte en aerosol, sacó una botella con ketchup y la colocó al lado del tercer Matsuno, el extremo contrario de la leche.

Fue la impotencia por ser sacado en brazos del recinto.

Choromatsu vio con detenimiento la botella con un familiar color añorado; estaba por la mitad, así que aquí no podría decirse que el envase estaba medio lleno, sería "la botella estaba medio vacía", la barata piratería en el tíquet del precio se leían como cuarenta y cuatro yenes, con un escalofrío resentido y disgustado alejó despacio la botella entonces de sí, echándola a su izquierda por si acaso. Una planta comprada hacía poco soltó unas cuantas hojas, botándolas al piso, sacada del refrigerador por lo cual unas gotas de agua se deslizaban con lentitud por todo el entorno abollado del mismo envase, algo que él entiende porque Todomatsu lo tiró al suelo cuando revisó el precio en la tienda de conveniencia, que caían simplemente con un pachorrudo movimiento, y los pequeños humos que expedía la carne de los lugares marinados mientras se enfriaba eran un irritante recordatorio temporal, mientras Karamatsu sostenía una mirada expectante de felicidad, no pudo evitar preguntar unos instantes por qué era que tenía ese desagradable olor a vaca.

La carne, no Karamatsu. Él apestaba al impostor de un Jean-Frog.

\- ¿Es una broma verdad? - Sostuvo la mirada inadvertidamente. Karamatsu, haciéndose el desentendido, volteó su mirada al control de la televisión y presionó el gran botón rojo que reluce de entre los grises, ambos fuertes olores permaneciendo vigentes en su mandil daban un atosigador mareo a vertedero, así lo presentía al menos Choromatsu.

\- ¿Qué? No te aceptaron, pero aún podemos comer la carne, - Con el palillo tomó un pedazo, que ya había cortado antes como todos los otros pliegos de la carne que le sirvió a un fruncido en ve mayúscula Choromatsu para que no se detuviera a cortar la carne y así la comiera de una vez. - ¡Chibita dice que son muy baratas y, además, saben bien!

\- Pero su olor es... Raro.

\- ¿Raro? - La mancha verde arrugó la nariz en una pronunciada mueca de desagrado en cuanto Karamatsu le acercó la carne atravesada por el palillo, negó fervientemente inclinándose para atrás con una inhóspita desesperación, alejándose.

Kara amenizó sus hombros desnudos alzándolos y, con su par de ojos ojos curiosos se preguntó si debía sacar la maceta al pórtico junto a las demás, continuó comiendo unos cuantos bocados del pedazo chico que escogió para sí. Sus labios se movían intentando contener la expresión de satisfacción e inigualable gozo, y las caras dolorosas que ponía delataban toda sensación menos asco, decepcionando a Choromatsu tanto como la extensión del océano que devora al sol en sus profundidades hasta el mañana. Interiormente se repetía el constante mantra "actúas como un idiota" hablado por un chico peli verde y miope, que parecía tener un tic al acomodar sus anteojos constantemente, porque en el corto plazo del que temió en principio, al pedir como un favor a Doloroso-maestro-culinariomatsu prepararle esas carnes de compensación, que le obsequió la secretaria de la fábrica, el olor a comida atrapó como hienas arrebatando la gacela de la leona y de risas altaneras que se abalanza con inexplicable orgullo a un algo ajeno, los pasos de sus tres hermanos menores predijeron por él sus llegadas y prefirió quedarse sin cenar.

Ese olor a una vaca agonizando se desprendía incluso de aquel cuerpo inmóvil lo suficientemente frío como para ser probado al gusto de quién sea, pensó en que tal vez él debía esperar, pero así sólo quedarían menos que unos trozos fríos y rancios. Debatiéndose ello, Todomatsu deslizó la puerta del baño por el pestillo y la volvió a cerrar, ninguna tira del papel higiénico se pegó a la suela de su zapato aunque hubiese sido lo mejor, pero el brillo que se puso en la mañana cayó en picada al remolino de agua que la llave traía hasta terminar en las cloacas, Jyushi bajó en una carrera las escaleras gritando "¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!", perdió una pantufla en el camino y su pie izquierdo se notaba más largo y amplio ya que media comenzaba a sobresalir con amenaza por abandonar la pierna ajena.

Ichimatsu pasó en un frío empujón junto a Choromatsu, que entró por la puerta principal, una notoria marca de pérdida en un tono llorón adornando la mejilla derecha, él intuyo que quizá su momentáneo alegre humor era a causa de un pleito con un gato muy arisco, y este se sentó donde siempre, antes de hacerlo dio un mal paso y se golpeó el rostro contra el suelo, su perfecto efecto ensoñador se descompuso en frente del par de ojos que menos deseaba lo vieran, el clavado fue un poco estruendoso y casi volcó su vaso con leche de la mesa, solo se meció pero no llegó a más, afortunadamente para Choro. La leche está muy cara, y ellos no la pagan... Aunque él tampoco. Karamatsu se acercó intencionado a ayudarle, pero gruñó tan fuerte contra él que Jyushi tuvo que pedirle al segundo sentarse a su lado.

Un contusionado Ichimatsu prefirió estar junto al más afeminado, quien en lo que todo esto pasó ya iba por su tercer milanesa, haciendo a un lado de su plato, que casi caían, las papas fritas que Karamatsu les preparó quemándose el pulgar y anular también para darle una presentación, porque le daba repelús comerse una, por lo menos, y subir cinco tallas como si fuese la arena de un reloj cayendo rápidamente.

\- Las papas se te van a las caderas. - Alegó, regalándole la mitad a Jyushimatsu.

\- ¿No es eso lo que te hace falta? - Ichimatsu masajeó su imponente chichón en la frente, habló con todo el respeto del mundo llevándose a la boca un gran pedazo de papa frita entre sus palillos, Todomatsu pensó que lo mejor sería ayudarle en su comprensible labor, pero en su lugar presionó con su mano fuertemente el voluptuoso bulto rojizo hasta que Ichimatsu lazó un hilo ido más estruendoso y agudo, una cabra agonizando fue pensado en el subsuelo por un alguien.

Algunos perros del vecindario comenzaron a ladrar y aullar ruidosamente, un territorio nuevo parecía estar en peligro según la lógica que en ellos predominaba, un gran pastor alemán hizo a su dueño soltar la correa amenazando con abalanzarse y morderlo en una ida fugas de entendimiento, alejándose. Llegó hasta un callejón sin salida en el que al final en una caja de alguna nevera descansaban varios gatos en toda su extensión, adentro y afuera cubriéndose como mantas, que reposaban sobre sus estómagos y ronroneaban adormilados, hasta que el aún confundido perro comenzó a ladrarles y lanzarse sobre los mininos que alcanzaba, con sus espaldas y pelos alzándose junto a sus orejas paradas amenazantes. Comenzaron a gruñirle a todo aquel que interfería en su camino al huir del gran can, una gran manada se había formado entre sí para protegerse de que el estruendo inhumano se repitiera y cubrieron sus espaldas, huyeron entonces a un nuevo hogar en el que refugiarse.

Chibita movía su escoba frente a su local ya cerrado, el olor a comida todavía impregnado en el ambiente del alrededor que se desprendió de sus cacerolas durante la jornada, barrió en un último desliz mientras chiflaba en un tono alto y se le antojó muy curiosa la rara forma en que su chiflido terminó. Como si un gato estuviera maullando en una aterrada melodía. La poca luz de la noche no le permitió descifrar el más allá de la calle, parecía verse una especie de remolino y polvo cual tormenta de arena avecinándose desde la lejanía en disimulo, fueron una, dos, tres, diez extrañas cabezas las que pudo contar apretando los párpados y acercándose hasta donde el foco encendido le introducía ver con la baja calidad barata. Se sintió tieso cuando una manada de gatos lo llevó cargando consigo hasta dejarlo rasguñado, gritó como en vida lloró, y el perro volvió a pensar que estaba en guerra.

Al acabar todos la cena, él se dirigió medio acalambrado con un paso flojo hasta el computador, Todomatsu le dijo que no la utilizaría en esos momentos y que le daba permiso de usarla todo el rato que quisiera. Estaba tan exhausto que cerró sus ojos por unos segundos viendo pasar garabatos con dibujos intangibles en varias hojas tamaño oficio, respiró profundamente en un inadvertido desahogo del cóctel mental que le daba vueltas, las figurillas se dieron su propia visión tornándose en los dibujos desagradables que estuvieron impuestos con burla en su currículum, aquel ángel con cabeza de champiñón caducado y con la única cosa dándole forma angelical siendo sus alas. Se dio media vuelta dejando atrás a sus dos hermanos, Ichimatsu y Karamatsu se retiraron mientras el de sudadero azul llevaba los platos a la cocina con la intención de lavarlos, e hizo él la seña dedo medio, al que agregó un dedo más ya que no lo sentía preparado, dando la espalda a Todomatsu mientras avanzaba a la habitación.

Una hora y en punto terminó de deslizar la flecha por todas las direcciones de la pantalla, el ratón con una capa muy ligera de sudor y su transpiración renovando un pequeño charco goteando desde sus dedos hasta la almohadilla colorida del interfaz. Ni una mosca retumbó por sus oídos en toda la hora, pero sentía un cosquilleo ardiente formándose en la boca de su estómago. Apretó con fuerza una tecla, el sonido seco que hizo esta pareció ser el chillido suplicando clemencia por el trato, golpeando el kana "Ba" se agachó y lo recibió, volviéndose a alzar cuando se sintió a salvo nuevamente. Recordó con ello a la secretaria que atendió su pedido por ver al jefe, le sonrió enormemente hablando un "¡Nos encantará tenerle en la compañía!", se confió de su currículum y los pocos trabajos con los que destacó laboralmente para debutar con las suelas de los zapatos relucientes y calzándose como su sudadero, las pobladas cejas del arisco hombre deformando un fruncido ceño despabilado. Las palabras sin conexión y conformando una infinita oración repetían algo que él se retenía por decir.

"Idiota."

A las ocho y cincuenta y cuatro traspaso en un manco ritmo de inconsciencia ebria la persona por la que estuvo toda la tarde desesperado y ansiando ver; Osomatsu entró a la casa alegremente y gritando a toda la ahogada raíz de su pulmón que llegó, que no tenían por qué continuar preocupándose. Choromatsu tensó sus oídos, añorando el calmar la desesperación de sus indiscretas piernas temblando con nerviosismo, y bajó hasta donde el mayor se encontraba quitándose sus zapatos, los dedos de su mano derecha se enroscaron furiosamente en un raro objeto pegándose repetidamente en un track contra la madera que retumbó como una piedra cayendo. Los colores pintaban mucho mejor.

\- ¡PajaslocasChoro, tu sexi onī chan está aquí, dale un besito!

Recuerda haber sacado en el almacén de la licorera una de las más finas y añejas botellas extravagantes, las más caras que el dueño le prohibió sacar cientos de veces porque él nunca tría el dinero prometido para pagarle las deudas, de esas que solían poner en la cristalera de exhibición los vendedores para atraer más clientes y vender mucho más. Ahí estuvo la botella de cristalería roja transparente descansando en su mano derecha la mitad del contenido, que le fue arrebatada por el mismo dueño al caer en consideración de sus bolsillos vacíos, que no logró acabarse. La sensación placentera de tener el cuerpo entrando en calor paró de golpe por la misma acción que hizo Choromatsu contra su helada mejilla.

\- ¡Eres un maldito irresponsable! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

El rojo teñido del portador de sudadero igualmente en su mejilla derecha se perdía en el tono carmín por el cual el rostro se bañaba a partir de la cuarta ronda de las más antigua botella importada en aquel bar del barrio más inadvertido. Tal vez era porque entre tanto trago su cuerpo se fue adormeciendo hasta llegar al punto de sentirse cálido por sí sólo, pero fue con esa lentitud por la que en menos de cinco minutos, el tiempo en que Choromatsu salió por la puerta principal y la cerró culpando los soportes de aquellos deslices en un feo grito de las bisagras, Osomatsu cayó en la consideración que el objeto siendo arrastrando por esa hinchada mano derecha aclama ser una maleta café.

...

Tal vez no debí haber hecho eso, piensa cabizbajo moviendo sus pies dentro de aquellas zapatillas con una sensación pesada fuera del metro en la última estación de la noche. Medita entre pequeños pasos mientras retrasa su llegada a la dirección que corresponde la nota de un usuario amigo, que fue quién le envió las coordenadas, y resiente un pulso de culpabilidad sino emoción haciendo palpitar la palma de su mano derecha, es un tanto molesto ello porque presiente que podría tirar la maleta con ruedas en algún sobresalto. Ensimismado en su propio parcial conciencia personal alza el rostro despegando sus moderadores batientes ojos esmeralda solo unos centímetros del suelo con la intención de golpear gravemente a alguien, no queriendo repetir el bochornoso problema subido de tono anterior, y el desierto sitio ferroviario sin gente ni vagabundos andando en él como la última estación y su parada por una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en la vida, aunque esta ocasión podría ser la cúspide de las cosas buenas que le pasan, ahora realmente se pregunta ¿qué importa si su relación con Osomatsu queda en segundo lugar? Su idiota hermano mayor se lo buscó.

En las escaleras ascendiendo a la superficie pasa él junto a un bote de basura con una bolsa negra sofocada por los cuyos papeles le saben una curiosa sensación de irritación, tienen una avanzada apariencia deteriorada, amarillenta y consumida, algunos están tan amontonados sobre los otros que ya han caído fuera de la forma cilíndrica de aquel bote. Temblando en la orilla, al avanzar en picada cayendo por la borda. No desea enfocarse tanto en la perspectiva del recinto, con esas luces de los largos focos verticales titilando con la baja de energía y las gruesas polillas agitando sus caóticas alas sin compararse al efecto de sus bellas contrarias, que ellos desploman polvo de esas alas estrechas, ha visto unas cuantas películas de terror para conocer el desagradable ambiente increíble que los directores le dan a las tomas como para reconocer que así empiezan.

Recuerda, entonces, el rodaje más llamativo en su años gloriosos del clásico extranjero como lo es **Itto** , pero la verdadera sensación de desagrado baja en reemplazo a la preocupación por su pecho al recordar que aquella la vio con Osomatsu, siendo forzado por este y por culpa de él terminando abrazándolo en varias ocaciones al asomar la cabeza por mórbida curiosidad, ya que al final llegó al punto de retorno que el miedo fue tan grave que temió bañarse sólo, sin ninguna persona que cuidara su espalda mientras se limpiaba el cuerpo y al cegarse minutos con el enjabonado de la cabeza en casa la luz del gran foco apagándose sin haber bajado el interruptor, y su estado débil para ser jalado fácilmente por una mano de sus piernas a las cloacas bajo la obra de aquel ser nítido y risueño; durante varios días tuvo que adueñarse de valor, respirar hondo, imaginar que solo eran sus supersticiones y para pedirle a su estúpido hermano mayor que se bañase con él.

Una palomilla gris cae muerta sobre los papeles que conforman una cama, que comienza a incendiarse frente a sus confundidos puntos esmeralda, el aleteo de sus alas nocturnas cesando se escucha como un cigarrillo apagándose en la oscuridad humeante proveniente de las escaleras mohosas y ahora el bote tornándose negro. Respira profundamente ese tóxico olor eufórico, da un paso adelante en los niveles cayendo la suela de su zapato derecho en el primero y ahogando su respiración en un grito contenido por un puñetazo desgarrando el interior de su mejilla, que chocan contra sus dientes formando un hoyuelo de sangre que recorre dolorosamente su lengua, atontado, con una bolsa haciéndolo entrar en pánico.

Mueve las manos en todas las formas que su corto movimiento le dé, araña inútilmente con sus pocas uñas carcomidas, el estrés anteriormente presente, contra aquello que se aferra fuertemente a su cuello sin ser una corbata o bufanda cortándole el paso de aire. Una fuerza que desconoce lo alza tomándolo de su cadera, el pico de la caja restregándose en su trasero justo ahora sería una divina comedia que desea alborde de la histeria, un repentino ardor enrojeciendo sus mejillas y picando sus ojos es el olor del dióxido de carbono que emana el recipiente con una pequeña fogata intensificándose como el acelerado ritmo de sus latidos, en su interior quién le advierte de caer inconsciente en un suspiro oscuro pronto es sus piernas siendo detenidos por una enorme mano. Desconoce si es el tronar del platico o los papeles en sí volviéndose chispeantes cenizas, pero en su oído una voz susurra tan lúgubre y gruesa que se antoja en un adormilado par de parpadeos haberla oído antes.

\- Me resultaste muy barato, " **Waifu** ". - Escuchó las comisuras de una boca sonreir, y se desmayó.

* * *

N/T: Siguen saliendo doujinshis y videos, es luz verde para mí :D. ¿Alguien está leyendo aún esto? Ah, qué pregunta, claro que no. Sin embargo, quiero decir que después de esto, se viene algo que yo llamó "lemon" (, entre comillas, pue' ;-;), y va ser de todo el capítulo 7w7. ¡Cómo último!, ¿alguién conoce el mind break?

Pa' quién no sepa:

Milanesa- Es un platillo que comemos acá en México, y no sé si otros lados, la verdad, que es mi platillo favorito. La carne en sí puede ser de pollo o res, y se empaniza. Pero eso ya lo saben.

Itto- Se supone, responde a la lectura kana イット como It, que es la película de Stephen King.


End file.
